


Don't leave me

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Major Illness, Near Death, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario develops a life threatening illness and ends up unconscious in hospital, Marco wants to tell Mario his true feelings. Does Marco end up telling Mario or is too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You ok Mario? You look a little pale” Marco said while looking his best friend up and down

Mario shook his head “Feel sick” with that Mario shot off to the bathroom Marco could hear him vomiting from miles away, Marco stood up and walked over to the bathroom seeing Mario hutched over the toilet made him feel awful he quickly rubbed the younger man’s back and pulled him up half carrying half walking Mario’s body over to the sofa where he laid him down. The thing was Marco loved Mario much more than a friend but he’s always been so scared to tell him and he doubts he ever will, the only person who knew was his best friend Andre shurrle.

To Andre:

He even looks adorable when

he’s sick.

Marco didn’t have to wait long for the reply

To Marco:

Oh my god you are weird

why don’t you just tell him?

Marco smiled and was just about to respond to the text message when he heard a faint cry coming from the sofa “Marco help”

He shot up and rushed over to where Mario was laying his face switched from white to a deathly cry colour Marco didn’t like the look at all, suddenly Mario’s eyes rolled back and his body goes limp.

“Mario” Marco shook the lifeless body desperately “Mario please” Marco quickly picked up his phone and diled 112 “Please help my best friend he won’t wake up” Marco quickly gave them his address and waited desperately for Mario to wake up. The emergency services arrived quickly, Marco nearly fainted when watching them desperately trying to wake him and failing. “Marco?”

He heard a voice say

“Marco?” it said again

“huh yeah?”

“Mario’s going to have to come with us into hospital”

“what why?” Marco felt stinging tears drip down his cheeks

“We’re not sure what’s wrong but you are welcome to come” Marco could only managed to nod as the paramedics carried Mario on a screecher into the back of the ambulance, Marco quickly locked his front door and ran into the ambulance. Marco nearly threw up himself hearing the sirens on the ambulance, this was serious. They arrived at the hospital in no time the paramedics taking Mario and getting him inside as quick as possible, Marco followed shortly behind.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Marco looked up and saw some sort of doctor

“Following my friend Mario he’s sick”

“I can see that, but family and friends wait through here” Marco was directed to a little room, all he wanted to do was be with Mario not be stuck in a tiny room by himself. Marco picked up his phone and typed in the familiar number that is Andre’s who picked up on the second ring.

“Andre help me” Marco said in tears

“Marco? Are you ok? What’s wrong? Are you crying?”

“What’s with all the questions? No I’m not ok, it’s Mario”

“Oh I take he didn’t take you asking him out too well then?”

“what no? I didn’t tell him”

“So what’s the matter with you then?”

Marco sniffed “he’s in hospital”

“Is he ok? What happened? Is it serious?”

“Stop with the questions! I don’t know please can you get here?”

Andre nodded then realised Marco couldn’t see “On my way” then hung up. Marco was grateful when Andre arrived two hours later, the first thing he did was fling his arms around him “Thank you so much Andre”

“He’s my friend too Marco, any news?”

“nope” Marco started to cry again

“Marco?” A nurse finally walked in “Mr Gotze is very sick, his condition is life threatening but you are welcome to see him” Marco nodded and followed the nurse into the room Mario was in. The first thing Marco noticed was Mario’s tiny body wrapped in a monstrosity of tubes and wires, his beautiful faced relaxed his mouth open slightly.

“What if he dies” Marco started to cry again

“He won’t die” Andre said but he wasn’t so sure himself

“but if he does, He’ll never know how I felt about him”

“Tell him now, who know’s he might be able to understand you”

Marco picked up Mario’s left hand and put it in his own it felt deathly cold against his own skin “Mario I-I-I”

“go on…” Andre encouraged

“Mario I love you, I’ve been in love with you since the first time I saw you back in Dortmund all those years ago, Maybe if you feel the same way we can make a go of it? When you get better of course, please Mario wake up and tell me you me too, Please Mario or at least wake up and tell me to fuck off just wake up” Marco started to cry desperately his tears dripping onto Mario’s soft cheeks. Mario stirred slightly in the bed and turned around the face Marco his brown eyes locking with Marco’s with a look Marco Hadn’t seen before “I lo-” and Mario went silent, suddenly a alarm started to ring a team of doctors and nurses crowded around Mario’s body “I’m sorry but you are going to have to leave the room” Marco heard a nurse say but chose to ignore her

“Mario, please Mario”

“come on Marco” Andre grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the room Mario is staying in

“Andre? Will he be aright?”

“Marco, I don’t know”

“What was he trying to say to me” Marco cried “Is it my fault?”

“I think he was maybe telling you he loves you two? Of course it’s not your fault Mario is very sick”

After what felt like a life time, A doctor entered the room “Marco, Andre sit down please”

“What’s wrong?” Marco sat down

“Mario is doing ok, He had a little scare back then, he’s not stable but he’s getting their”

“Can we go back in and see him?”

“Of course”

Marco entered the room for a second time, Mario’s body still surrounded by the tubes and wires but this time with a difference, he is awake!

“Marco!” Mario screamed as he entered the room but it came out as a whisper

“Oh Mario, you are ok! Did you hear what I said?”

“No” Mario screwed up his face

“oh nev-” Marco was cut off by Andre

“tell him Marco or I will”

“Mario I’m in love with you, I have been since the first day we met in Dortmund, I know this is a long shot but if you love me two we can make a go of it?”

“I love you too Marco, I would love to”

Marco pressed a kiss on Mario’s cheek “Forever?”

“Forever”


	2. Chapter 2

Mario had slipped unconscious a few weeks ago but hearing nothing but silence from the young man in the bed covered in tubes and wires seems like a lot longer. After a series of tests and surgeries Mario was eventually diagnosed with bacterial meningitis.

Mario's body is limp and lifeless now supported by a purple rash which wasn't there during the time of the diagnosis or things would have been a lot easier to detect.

Every since the day Marco confessed his love for Mario he had been by the smaller German's side. He made a promise to himself to never leave Mario. He only left the room when he absolutely had to.

"Oh Mario" Marco said, picking up a limp hand supporting one of tubes connecting his vein to the drip. "I love you so much, it's so hard to see you like this"

"Will he be ok?" Marco asked as the doctor came closer to Mario and started to check for signs of life. The doctor sighed in between checking various tubes and ticking off things on a clipboard. "I don't know Marco, I'm sorry but we have to be honest here, if he makes no improvement in the next week we will be asking you to consider turning of the life support"

Marco started to cry, still holding Mario's hand he gave it a little shake "You can't leave me Mario, please wake up" all Marco had done over the past month is cry, he's surprised he had any tears left to cry.

"Marco? How is he" Marco looked up to see Mario's mother and farther standing in the doorway. Marco sighed, wiping away some tears "Just the same"

Marco always left them room when Mario's parents visited to give them some space with their child. He slumped down onto a chair next to Mario's brothers which both were supporting tear soaked faces.

"Any news?" Felix asked with a shaky voice.

Marco shook his head, he couldn't bear to tell Mario's brothers the awful news he had just heard himself but the doctor in there would be explaining it all to Mario's parents right now.

Fabian started to cry, Felix had his head on his older brothers shoulder probably doing the same thing "It's just not fair, why Mario?"

Marco shrugged "He doesn't deserve this, he's never done anything to deserve it. He's so cute and innocent"

"Marco? Do you want to go and sit with Mario while we tell Fabian and Felix the news the doctors told you this morning? Mario's dad said. Marco nodded "Of course"

Marco held Mario's hand once again sitting in the seat next to the bed. The doctor gave Mario an injection in his upper chest and Marco could only wish Mario was awake now, screaming and fidgeting to get away from the needle. Mario hated injections.

"Mario please wake up, I want to hear you complaining about the state of my house and trying to clean the place up" Marco sobbing "Just please Mario"

Marco must have fallen asleep because he when he woke up again it was dark outside the window. Mario was still the same, pale with his eyes closed supporting a content look on his features. Such a beautiful face.

"I love you so much Mario, please don't leave me" Marco expected to hear the same silence he always did but this time he heard a little whine come from the bed. His eyes followed the sound and he saw Mario's beautiful dark brown eyes but this time his face supported a confused look.

"Where am I?" Mario moaned his voice sounding dry and groggy. Poor thing.

"You're in hospital Mario" Marco said squeezing Mario's palm.

Marco pressed the button for the doctors to come but continued to talk to Mario.

"But what happened?" Mario said looking around "I feel sick" as if on cue Mario threw up all over himself.

The doctors walked in the room and smiled "Oh hello Mario, nice to see you when you are awake, it looks like you are over the worst but you still have a long way to go.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of adding a part three to this, what do you all think?


	3. Chapter 3

Marco squeezed Mario's hand tightly as the doctor gave the younger man his last checks. Mario still had the purple rash over taking his pale skin but other than that he pretty much seemed like the old Mario.

If all the checks go well, Mario is allowed home today. He is still sick on a regular basis and can hardly keep food down but it's still a massive improvement to what Mario has been like over the past couple of weeks since he had woken up.

"Well everything seems to be in order" The doctor said to no one in particular Mario's parents and brothers were also in the room. "Mario is still very sick but it will do him good to be at home, someone needs to be with his twenty four hours a day and if anything goes wrong you need to bring him back here"

"You can come home with us my sweet little boy" Mario's mum rushed over and pressed kisses along Mario's very pale skin.

"Mum" Mario snapped, nudging away from here. "I don't want to go back to Dortmund"

The doctor nodded in agreement "Yes, I don't think all the travelling will be very good for Mario right now, can't anyone stay in Munich with him"

Marco perked up quickly "I will, it's the summer break now anyway and the only plans I have is to go on holiday with Marcel but i'll happily cancel and stay at home to look after Mario"

Mario grinned child like "You would do that for me?"

Marco nodded and squeezed Mario's hand which he is still holding tightly "The day I told you I loved you, I meant every word of it and i'd love nothing more than to help you recover"

"Oh that's very nice of you Marco but I can't expect you to do that. I'll stay with Mario in Munich"

"But I wanted Marco to look after me" Mario whined, trying not sound ungrateful at the same time because he dearly loved his parents.

"I don't mind honestly"

"Well, If you are sure you don't mind"

"It has been three months since Mario was first admitted and walking with be a problem for him right now, you will have to push him around in the wheel chair while he learns to walk again, is that ok?"

Marco nodded "That's fine"

Mario's parents signed the forms and Marco wasted no time in carrying Mario's much thinner body into the passenger seat of his car. The car ride home was silent for a few minutes until Mario finally spoke up.

"Are you sure this is ok Marco? I was thinking, I keep vomiting all the time, I fed by a stupid tube and I can't even take a piss by myself" Mario started to cry "This is so embarrassing"

"Mario, I love you and will do anything to make you feel better"

Marco pulled up outside of Mario's house and the younger one felt so happy to be home for the first time in three months. Mario waited for Marco to go and collect the wheel chair but was surprised when Marco leaned down and took Mario into his arms.

"My princess doesn't have to sit in a wheel chair" Marco smirked as he pulled Mario into his arms, making the younger one chuckle in response. "Thank you Marco"

Marco lowered Mario onto the comfy sofa in the sitting room and wrapped his shaky body in a blanket. Marco settled down in the sofa next to him and pulled the smaller man onto his body, so Mario's head rested on Marco's chest.

Mario soon fell asleep with Marco's hand softly stroking his hair "No matter what happens i'll be here to look after to you"     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a chapter 4 and maybe chapter 5 for the process of Mario's recovery.


End file.
